Various methods are used to keep track of important dates from year to year. One such method is to buy a new date book every year and to copy birthdays, anniversaries and other yearly occasions from the outdated book to the new date book. The same can be done with wall calendars.
Devices for recording events which are to occur on a particular day are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,298 to Grier describes an apparatus for scheduling appointments for a period of a week. Lined paper is passed under a frame member that divides the paper into a number of sections, each section representing a particular day of the week. The appointments are recorded according to the day in which they are to occur. At the end of the week the lined paper is removed from the ene of the frame and because the paper is part of a continuous roll of lined paper, clean paper replaces the removed paper. Positioned on the back panel of the frame is a group of sheets which are equivalent to a data book.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device which is a permanent recordation of important personal yearly dates and which gives a yearly reminder of the approach of such dates.